


Ouch, hard no then?

by Dumbitchery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But I regret nothing, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, airport au kinda, aka samsung haha, don't take this too seriously lmao, hyunjin is a kinda famous boyo, i wrote this in like a few hours, in the same style as the minsung teacher au i did, inspired by that totally real tweet, jisung is not (that we know at least), jisung swipes no on hyunjin on tinder while hyunjin can see, that i can't find again, thats where the title is from, this is written as an outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbitchery/pseuds/Dumbitchery
Summary: Concept: my flights been delayed with like 3 hours so i’m spending time on tinder and then hear “ouch hard no on that one then?” and look behind me and it’s literally the guy i just swiped no onJisung: Swiping gay waiting for his flighthyunjin: the dancing insta ulzzang model someone's catfishing as on tinder! or not hahathis includes!!- a serious lack of punctuation!- once again no capital letters for their names but still A Lot Of Capital Letters Elsewhere- jisung being a panicked gay at first- hyunjin tweeting about the cute boy that rejected him and ran away :(- jisung being dramatic and gayOnce again don't take this too seriously lmaoooooooooooooooo i sure didn't take it seriously at all haha
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Ouch, hard no then?

okay so like jisung is waiting for his last connecting flight bc he gotta go back home to south korea after tagging along with his spiritual soulmate felix to australia and bc of reasons lix is staying there for a little longer while jisung is going back home all alone so yeah

now in true airport fashion jisung get to the last connecting airport before he's home and then finds out that the flight is gonna be delayed for at least 3 hours so that fun we love life and jisung is straight up ( ~~gay up haha~~ ) dying because he ofc has nothing to do and he’s Very Tired after the long flight and now he gotta Wait and hhhhhhhhhhhh

So like he starts out by checking every single store he can find and stuffs his cheeks with incredibly overpriced pastries that he didn’t actually want but the girl behind the counter complimented his smile and since he’s a Slut For Flattery he just had to buy at least 5 things before moving on haha

so now he’s waiting at the gate (ofc the gate was changed too) bitching to felix about it on his phone being all “THIS SUCKS >:(((((((( bleh!” before felix is a traitor and dips leaving jisung all alone in the uncomfy gate seat,, and jisung is like [deep sigh] and decides to scroll through insta and twitter and whatever to spend the last hour before the flight was set to fly 

while repeatedly refreshing his feed on insta every other three seconds to see if anyone will post anything but he knows no one will something happens!! A new post from the ~famous~ insta model @HnJnHwng aka ᵈᵃⁿᶜᵉ ᵍᵘʸˀ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ! aka hwang hyunjin aka the boyo jisung might or might not follow religiously on all platforms possible haha and it’s a series of like three pics or whatever of pretty boyo posing in front of a massive wall mirror and the caption is a bunch of red emoji flowers to match the red shirt (is that silk??) hyunjin’s wearing (it gotta be silk dude that’s lethal - jisung’s mind) but wait Hold Tf _Up_ \- thats the mirrors jisung just passed by like fifty times already going between the gate and the stores

and now jisung is like sitting there narrowed eyes staring Intently at the photos like swiping between them n checking the background to see how right or not he is when his phone chimes bc @JnHnHwng just tweeted and what kind of besotted gay would jisung be if he didn’t have notifs on for hyunjins tweets ha ha ha jisung is gay

so he likes the insta post and taps the tweet and it says something along the lines of “can’t believe my flight has been delayed for like 3 hours now[crying emoji crying emoji crying emoji angry emoji] and jisung likes the tweet and is all there’s _no way_ but also like the coincidence? i thin k not hoe and then he, like a normal person, freaks for a moment

and after the mini freakout at possibly seeing his Fat Gay Crush in person he decides to get up and move around a little and its totally only bc they announced there would be another hour’s delay wink wonk and not at all bc jisung is a lil stalker who wants to see just how delulu he is (which he blames on the sugary pastries he still doesn’t fully regret) 

(he’s totally not at all looking around while walking trying to spot a red silky shirt, not at all)

but after like ten minutes or so jisung hasn’t seen anything new and was almost roped into buying more pastries -who is he kidding he bought a whole bag of them and the girl was overjoyed and gave him more compliments and jisung will not deny his vice- and now hes standing in line to buy a yet again overpriced bottle of water bc u gotta stay healthy somehow after all those pastries

and its a long line and jisung is far in the back so what dont you do but take out your phone and swipe around on tinder since you’ve already checked the entirety of insta and twt and youtube and reddit and pinterest and ifunny and roblox and literally every app (and since jisung is a strong independent single gay it wouldn’t hurt to maybe score a date or 2) and he’s already outsourced grindr after spending most of the morning scouring through the app with no result :// gotta try again later 

so for now he’s on tinder casually swiping no on most (okay jisung might be a little picky but gosh sue him if it bothers u as much as it bothers jeongin) and slowly moving forward in the s l o w queue (“have u thought about that the word queue is just ueue standing in queue after q and that queue sounds like q” - felix one late night, “felix what the fuck” - changbin, not even one second later) 

and there might be a few yes here and there (he swiped no on like all the girls no offense but he is a homie of sexual looking for another homie of sexual) and then Lo And Behold who pops up on his screen if no one but the one and only dancy boy Hwang Hyunjin himself! and jisung like scoffs at the screen bc it says his name is sam hwang hyunjin (which, sam, sure good name if u gonna catfish but his actual name _as well_? broski--) 

and jisung is like lmao first of all there’s no way @HnJnHwng aka ᵈᵃⁿᶜᵉ ᵍᵘʸˀ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ! aka hwang hyunjin aka the boyo jisung might or might not follow religiously on all platforms possible haha is single and for the second there’s no way that he would be on tinder of all places like gosh jisung _knows_ how many Human Beings there is that thirsts after him (especially in the comments under Some of his dance covers haha) so why tf would he be on tinder so thirdly,, that’s a fat No (but he does look through the pics the catfisher must’ve copped right off of insta or smthn bc hyunjin be looking damn fine and the pics must've been from so long ago bc jisung does Not recognise)

and jisung swipes left and then literally jumps straight ( ~~gay haha~~ ) out of his skin when someone clears their throat behind him and goes like “ouch, hard no for that one then?” and he spins around and goes white as a sheet like full on all blood drained bc who is standing behind him but if not _red shirt-plump lips-dark hair holy shit it’s_ hyunjin? 

“YEP”- Jisung 2k20, dropping the water bottle and quite literally speed walking out of the store bc running out would be suspish 

so now jisung is hiding in on of the many bathrooms in the airport with a face almost as red as hyunjin’s shirt (jisung was right it was definitely silk, looked very comfy 10/10 jisungs would recommend if he wasn’t having an epic embarrassed meltdown in a bathroom stall rn) and he’s pulling out his phone and punching in A Lot of uncharacteristically panicked gay texts to felix and changbin and jeongin in their groupchat (named _lets commiit die toghether (no jisung go to sleep)_ after that one time jisung almost dm’ed @HnJnHwng a nasty looking selfie at one am) because holy shit! 

and then ofc his phone chimes and it’s a tweet by the guy jisung literally just rejected straight at his face -but did he really? bc it was a catfish,, but it was still hyunjin’s face :/- and jisung taps it and then nearly has an aneurysm because the tweet is like “well! just had a cute guy hardcore reject me and run out of the store lmaooooooo :’)” and jisung almost drops his phone bc that tweet is d e f i ni t ely aimed at him and he was just anonymously exposed to the like 1 mil people that follows hyunjin Hahahahah. Ha. 

[he can’t even comprehend that it says “cute guy”] 

jisung spends the next ten minutes in the bathroom and stress eats a donut and then slinks out only when the gate is gonna open and the entire way there he keeps his head down and Rushes so he won't accidentally have to see hyunjin again because that was disastrous and jisung made him use a :’) so it’s officially over and he’ll never be able to hyunjin’s face again without wanting to drown himself so that’s fun 

and he makes it to the gate and doesn’t see the red silk shirt and he gets on the plane with a huge sigh of Relief and Regret and Embarrassment and sinks into his seat like the sad catastrophe of a human being that he is and pulls out his phone to send a last message in the still dead chat that he’s on the plane in the beloved window seat and won't be able to get any messages for the next few hours or so and then puts his epic airpods in bc he sometimes splurges and treats himsel like that and decides to take the time to Nap 

And he does,,,, until he can feel someone sit next to him in the middle seat and tap his shoulder and jisung opens one eye to glare at the person bc can’t they see he’s sle- _n o!! !_

hwang hyunjin is smiling at him (but jisung has seen enough of his pics n vids and lives to know that’s not a Full Smile but more of a Imma Be Polite Smile and it Stings) and jisung malfunctions and freezes with both eyes now wide open bc he is in Shock bc this is not supposed to be happening he was supposed to sit here alone next to either a crying baby or a smelly person and wallow in self-pity- 

but now he’s sitting next to ᵈᵃⁿᶜᵉ ᵍᵘʸˀ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᵇᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ! who honestly??? smells great and jisung is only a tiny bit jealous bc a normal person is not supposed to smell that nice on an airplane >:[ 

and it’s only when hyunjin opens his mouth to say something that jisung is struck by the fact that he still has his airpods in and can’t hear what the other boyo is saying so he rips them off and hyunjin like stares at him halfway through a word and jisung squeaks out a meek “ᶦ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵘ ˢᵒʳʳʸ” and hyunjin laughs and jisung blushes and scolds himself bc he is _NOT_ a panicked gay (except for when he is, like rn) 

and hyunjin holds out his hand and jisung’s dropped water bottle and is all “u dropped this” with his perfect voice and perfect skin and perfect face and jisung barely manages a thanks when he’s handed the bottle and now he’s Very Much not sure about what to do and hyunjin is fiddling around getting comfy in his seat and jisung is about to combust like full on Head Full So Many Thoughts 

then he catches hyunjin glancing at him and he’s all “someone, uh, someone is using your,,, uhhhhhh your pics to……. y’know,, catfish on tinder haha” and hyunjin like stares at him now total blank face before he’s looking like he’s trying not to smile and jisung is like lowkey confused bc ????? 

and hyunjin goes like “thats,,,,, thats me dude” and pulls out his phone (he paid for on flight wifi ofc he did) and shows jisung his tinder profile and jisung is getting more and more red bc like whelp that’s even better he swiped no on the real deal thats a fat yike but all he can say is like “.....sam??” 

and then insert explanation about using english name blah blah and jisung is still shocked enough that he replies with his own english name and they bond over that ig and jisung gets over his Shock and Surprise and Gay Panic and they’re chatting ("literally why tinder??"- jisung, "literally why not??"- hyunjin) and jisung is like blown away by just how N i c e hyunjin is after jisungs clownery and he tells him so bc #nofilter and also starts spilling about how he follows hyunjin and this is so awkward and gosh jisung is a clown and hyunjin laughs again and is all it was a mistake!! we all make those!! u dumbo!!! and jisung gives him a vanilla pastry from the bag he's still holding as a peace offering 

and at some point hyunjin takes his phone out again and is like “since we got nothing else to do could u help me pick out some photos for insta” and jisung is like [I Am Looking.. Re _spectf_ ully] while hyunjin scrolls through like 100 pictures of him posing among a bunch of neon signs and all the pics look kinda the same but jisung is Not Complaining because Hot Damn 

jisung gets bolder when hyunjin asks him what he thinks about the top 10 finalists and jisung is all like “hmm i like that one over that one bc its more smexy and that one is also good bc of ~the wind in your hair~ and then that close up bc its :)” and they’re sharing jisung’s airpods and he makes a joke about it being 21st century courting and is v v v proud when hyunjin laughs 

it takes a few minutes before jisung realises it might definitely sound like he’s kind of flirting and then another few minutes before he realises that shoot hyunjin is kind of maybe flirting back bc indeed he is!! leaning against jisung,,, smiling at him,,,, at some point reaching out to brush jisung’s hair out of his face when jisung complains about it and he’s all “is this okay?” in that super soft way that makes jisung’s heart stop and this is certainly no good for his crush but!! 

#### YOLO!!

and then maybe jisung definitely goes as red as hyunjin’s very smooth and silky silk shirt (jisung can confirm that it is very smooth and silky now that he’s also felt it) when hyunjin pulls up his twitter and very pointedly writes out a tweet that very pointedly says like “I Found The Cute Boy Again And He Is Very Cute And Hasn’t Rejected Me Again And Has Good Taste In Selfies And Music I Might Keep This One [large side-eye eyes emoji]” and jisung nearly has a stroke before being all mumbly like “it’s just bc literally none of your selfies are bad” bc yes that’s the part he decides to focus on 

so hyunjin sends the tweet and then gets all up in jisung’s space like “hmmmmm??? whaddidyasay? i heard something about [gasp] selfies and bad?? are u saying my selfies are b a d?????” and jisung is like going cross eyed trying to look at hyunjin when he’s so close and then he also leans in in a moment of momentary gay confidence (as it should be ehem.) and their noses are touching and it’s hyunjins time to move back and get flustered and jisungs time to smile at him before they start bickering 

then before they know it the plane’s about to land and the flights over and hyunjins is like “whelp my buddy minho is gonna pick me up” (jisung totally knows who that is bc he’s seen Enough vids of hyunjin dancing with minho and maybe he follows his accounts too but shhhhhhh not as religiously as he follows hyunjins) and jisung is like “whelp my buddy changbin is gonna pick me up” while they’re walking together to the baggage area and gets their bags and whatever 

they’re almost at the exit when jisung peeks around the corner and spots a mischievous looking changbin (who’s gonna get teased about gay panicking when they’re a self-proclaimed confident gay? jisung is gonna get teased about gay panicking when he's a self-proclaimed confident gay.) 

so he like bids hyunjin goodbye and it’s all very bittersweet and drama worthy and jisung can literally hear the ost in the background while he walks towards changbin and then hyunjin takes jisungs hand and holds him back before changbin can see him and jisung gasps daintily like the main actress he is 

and then hyunjin is rolling his eyes at jisung and goes like “since u swiped no on me can i at least have ur number? and maybe take you on a date?” 

(jisung grins and swears up and down that hyunjin won’t get a no this time) 

(five minutes later he’s in the car with a hyper changbin teasing him about messing up at the airport (jisung was slightly ??? about changbin not connecting the other tweet from hyunjin before remembering changbin barely knows what that cursed blue bird app is but knows who hyunjin is bc jisung keeps talking about him) like jisung expected he would 

and jisungs phone goes off and it’s hyunjin sending him a multitude of texts and a notif from insta and jisung taps it first and it's a new post from hyunjin which mayhaps be the pics jisung helped him pick out and mayhaps the caption said something along the lines of “Neon is great but it’s greater to score a date with the cute boy next to you on the flight!! [winky emoji]”) 

(changbin asks what he’s smiling about and then nearly crashes the car when jisung starts telling him about his new date) 

(wink) 

**Author's Note:**

> SO 
> 
> hopefully u survived that!! i just felt like writing but who can actually bother with writing properly so this is the end result! ngl i actually kinda really like writing like this bc it makes life a whole lot easier when . and , and ; and : and - and u get it doesn't necessarily need to exist uwu 
> 
> anyhows thanks for reading and remember to wash your hands, don't hoard stuff and take care of yourselves!!!! ilyall soso very much and ill see yall later whenever that is haha bye!!
> 
> Oh yeah my insta is @slaladqueen if u wanna hmu uwu love making me some new friends uwu


End file.
